


Thorns Sharp as Wires

by CatNip_618



Series: Five Nights at Freddy’s [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abortion, Gen, Mothers & daughters, Serial Killer Fathers, Unplanned Pregnancy, possessed Animatronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Why do you hide inside your wallsWhen there is music in my halls?All I see is an empty roomNo more joy, an empty tombIt's so good to sing all dayTo dance, to spin, to fly away...Is someone there?Is it time for the show?I can hear someone creeping through my room....Perhaps not...





	Thorns Sharp as Wires

I’m being dragged.

I can tell by the thorns digging into my plates. Somehow I’ve got the feel that there’s snow too. I can’t explain -- I just know.

The hands at my steel feet suddenly let go and I am unceremoniously dropped. Opening my eyes in a single move, I gain control of my servos, and sit up as I push my face plates back in place. Looking at my rotating torso, I notice the wires curling and writhing on my lap.

At the corner of my robotic view, I notice the snow. But what I see now isn’t something as soft. A horrible tangle of wires lifts itself and what I can guess its eyes are, it stares at me. Past my servos and into the miserable soul possessing this hunk of metal bones. I know who it is. Most call him Molten, but I will call him Ennard.

He weaves in his tangle of wires and metal, leaning in. His torn, open face plates reveal the nightmare of teeth inside, though I’m not rattled enough.

“You have a child,” he speaks with his broken voice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_I’m back at the cliff again. I’m not in the suit anymore; I’m back in my previous body. My long, brown hair flows through the sloughs of wind and I can feel my human hands straining on the ledge again, just like last time. But the necklaces with the keys are still there. But a rusty one catches my eyes. It has rust, mildew and grime on it, as if it was there far longer than the other keys._

_I look up higher and see a safer, wider ledge. A little girl about five looks at me with her piercing green eyes. Her strawberry hair blew in the wind and I noticed it was tied with a big, pink bow. Her matching pink shirt stands out in the bleakness._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ennard is watching me. Once again I find myself standing the snow, inside the steel suit again. He looks more menacing and far taller, as if he’d gotten more wires, seemingly to gather upon them. He loomed over me, his wire-coiled hands prepared to grab my plates and slowly dismantle me.

“You have a child,” he repeats angrily.

Before I could respond, he grabs at my shoulders and his once-closed facial plates open and the teeth and slime are in my uncomfortably shifting face. His grip tightened, nearing the possibility of my steel skin denting horribly.

“And I will take it.” Ennard sneered.

His wired hands move suddenly, as if lunging forward. My face opens as if I could scream, but nothing comes out. The next thing I know, my robotic hands are soaked in my blood. A little mush of developing muscle throbs in my hands and I realize it’s a child; or the remains of one. Ennard watches me, his own wires covered in my blood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_I find that I’m no longer hanging from the ledge. Instead of my jacket, I am wearing my silky lavender dress from my wedding day. The little girl is by my side, smiling. She has a gap in her tooth. Her big bow is still there and her eyes are just as piercing as before. I see the sloughs of shore lap at my toes._

_“Mommy?” The girl asks curiously._

_Turning, I realize suddenly that this strawberry-haired girl is my daughter. I look into her eyes and smile. “Yes, Elizabeth?” She pointed at the ocean stretching beyond us and asked innocently, “Can we go?” Smiling sadly, I nodded and turned my head towards the mist of the swollen waves. I heard a jangle and I turn to see Elizabeth holding the old key. She breaks the necklace and holds only the key now. Rearing her arm back, she tosses it into the ocean and turns to me. I give another smile, more bolder than the first, and I take a step into the ocean. She follows suit._

_It’s quiet and all I feel is the weight leaving my shoulders and my daughter’s cold hand._

 

  
**"It's so good to sing all day**  
**To dance, to spin, to fly away..."**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this happened between Sister Location and Pizza Simulator. 
> 
> Remember: this was a dream I experienced 3 days ago. I cropped the first part of this out because it seemed unnecessary. It remains a mystery on Ballora's fate...


End file.
